


a god, an anarchist, and an author

by bruisedbutlovely



Series: bittersweet words // oneshots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: L'Manburg Finale, Spoilers, Unreliable Narrator, War, betrayel, traitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedbutlovely/pseuds/bruisedbutlovely
Summary: MAJOR L'MANBURG FINALE SPOILERSIt's done.It's over.It's all gone.But in the rubble of a once great city, three men find each other again and make their escape.Dream, Wilbur, and Techno did have an agreement, after all.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Series: bittersweet words // oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160981
Comments: 39
Kudos: 290





	a god, an anarchist, and an author

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED TODAY
> 
> but hello, my lovelies, i am back from the dead with a story i wrote in an hour!  
> i hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> it's very similar to a now deleted story of mine, "The Thing About History"  
> and i totally predicted the traitors in that story ;)

What happens now?

That’s always the question, isn’t it?

What happens after it all ends? What happens after the light dims? What happens when the sun sets and the moon rises? What happens when the fire flickers out?

What happens when the ringing in your ears finally stops?

What happens now?

For some, what happens is a fight, a brutal battle that cannot combat what just happened but they still try anyway because what else is there to do but try? 

And for others, what happens is an agreement made in the darkness of the night when the moon is high and everyone is asleep, when no one is around to hear. 

Wilbur lied in the ruins of the button room, blood pulsing out of his sword wound as he watched Techno stack the soul sand ever so carefully. Blood dripped down his chin and he just smiled a bloody smile. 

He knew he was dying. 

The first Wither spawned and this time, Wilbur laughed. 

What else was there to do when you watched everything that you built fall apart at the seams? 

He laughed and it echoed in the crater that he created.

“You look like shit.”

Wilbur’s head fell to the side and he saw Dream staring down at him, his mask splattered with blood and ash. 

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

_ There will come a mighty god _

_ Who lies with his fingers crossed _

_ He will tear your country down, oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord _

_ Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh Lord _

_ He will tear your country down, oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord _

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Dream cradled Wilbur to his chest, sprinting towards the exit of the TNT room before it all caved in on the two. Wilbur just continued to laugh like a mad man and maybe, just maybe, he was. 

“Just let me die, Dream,” Wilbur winced in pain but he continued to laugh. “Let me bleed out slowly.”

“We had an agreement, Wilbur,” Dream said as he ran through the woods. “We had an agreement.”

Another Wither scream was heard and then another.

Oh, they were all coming. 

The TNT couldn’t destroy everything, after all. 

Dream began to slow down before coming to a stop, setting Wilbur down on the grass and leaning against a tree. He pulled a healing potion from his inventory before pouring it over Wilbur’s wounds, whispering apologies when the elder winced. 

What an unlikely pair, those two were.

Who would have guessed that gods could care for a mortal?

“Is it all gone?” Wilbur asked, his words getting taken away by the wind.

Dream simply smiled, pouring more of the potion. “It will be soon.”

“Good,” Wilbur spat out. “It was never meant to be.”

“Down with L’Manburg.”

Techno came into view, his sword still dripping that murky red liquid and his hands covered in soul sand. 

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

_ There will come an anarchist _

_ Who carries the final blow _

_ He will see it all fall down, oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord _

_ Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh Lord _

_ He will see it all fall down, oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord _

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

“You made it,” Wilbur stared up at his brother. “I thought you weren’t going to show.”

“I made a promise,” Techno sheathed his sword before approaching the two. “Is the base ready?”

  
  
Dream nodded. “Stocked for days.”

Humming, Techno reached down and picked Wilbur up with his arms under the taller’s knees and back. The bleeding had slowed but it didn’t even show up against Dream’s or Technno’s armor. 

“Lead the way,” Techno jerked his chin up and Dream shot off towards the trees, Techno following closely behind. 

They couldn’t be caught.

Not after what they’ve done. 

This was the end, after all.

And they couldn’t tell anyone the finale. 

It would ruin the surprise. 

And the screams still echoed in L’Manburg, calling for the blood of the traitors and calling for the friends buried under the rubble. And the Withers still wreaked havoc on L’Manburg, not caring who they hit and not caring who stood in the way of their ultimate goal. And the fire still raged in L’Manburg, still took everything in its path like some kind of hero who lost their way. 

“Where is he?” Tommy screamed among the Withers, glancing at Phil as they fought side by side like he and Wilbur did merely minutes ago. “Where did he go?”

  
  
“I left him,” Phil dodged a hit from the Wither before delivering one of his own. “He has no potions, there’s no way he’ll survive.”

One last hit with a sword brought the end to the Wither they fought and Tommy rounded on Phil, tears falling down his face. 

“Why? Why did you do it?”   
  


“He wanted me to.”

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

_ There will come an author _

_ Who repeats what history has done _

_ He will slay you with his words, oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord _

_ Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh Lord _

_ He will slay you with his words, oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord _


End file.
